Trusty Bell ~Chopin no Yume~ Original Score
Trusty Bell ~Chopin no Yume~ Original Score is the official soundtrack composed by Motoi Sakuraba for Eternal Sonata (originally released as Trusty Bell ~Chopin no Yume~ Dream). The soundtrack was released on four discs, for a total of 69 tracks of music comprising approximately three hours and 45 minutes. 2 The soundtrack was released on July 25, 2007 by King Records. The musical track names originate from the game's "Music" feature accessible from the menu, as well as the from the CD liner notes, which generally used more literal translations, and in some cases ones which were grammatically incorrect or which would sound unnecessarily wordy to native speakers of English, i.e. "The posture you do not despise." Track Listing Disc 1 *1 - Jewel of the Heart / Pyroxene of the heart (4:13) *2 - Remember Me / Think of me (0:45) *3 - Raindrops (Op. 28 No. 15 D-flat major) (6:09) (Sample) *4 - A Relaxing Place (3:19) (Sample) *5 - Make the Leap / Leap the precipice (3:26) (Sample) *6 - Well Done (0:38) *7 - The End of My Days / Two ends of my doze (0:36) *8 - Reflect the Sky, Blossom of Life / Reflect the sky, bloom the life (3:55) *9 - A Light in the Palm of Your Hand / A faint light grasped in the hand (2:42) *10 - Mediocrity for All / The mediocrity sought out by everyone (2:43) *11 - Underground for the Underhanded / Underground for underhand (2:45) *12 - Rapid Fire (2:13) *13 - Prepared to Fight / Opposition resignation (2:33) *14 - Can You Recall Your Dream? / Can you recite the dream? (2:31) *15 - Illuminated Lives / Illuminant lives (3:14) *16 - Time Together / When we are together (2:46) *17 - It's Up To You / Your circumstances (3:08) *18 - Animals Everywhere / Innumerable animals (2:48) *19 - Pressure (3:39) *20 - Between Light and Darkness / A flicker which divides light and darkness (2:40) *21 - Different, But the Same / Can we be both different and alike? (3:37) Disc 2 *1 - Revolution (Étude In C Minor Op. 10 No. 12) (3:06) (Sample) *2 - Dive Into the Vast Expanse / Dive into the vast expanse of plains (3:13) *3 - Strategy (3:28) *4 - Wall With No Front or Back (3:07) *5 - Conduct the Breeze / Breeze the conductor (3:00) *6 - Uncertain Homefront / Trembling homefront (3:23) *7 - Salsa's Theme / DANTOTSU! (2:03) (Sample) *8 - Take a Stand / The posture you do not despise (3:30) (Sample) *9 - From Cruelty to Kindness / From strength to kindness (3:41) *10 - Journey of the Mind / Journey to the projective mind (3:38) *11 - Close Call / Pursuit (2:38) *12 - Believe / I bet my belief (2:54) (Sample) *13 - Fantaisie-Impromptu (Op. 66 Posth. in C-sharp minor) (5:19) (Sample) *14 - Silence and Life (3:10) (Sample) *15 - Woodland Wanderer (3:21) *16 - Resist and Endure (2:41) (Sample) *17 - Who Wants to Die / No No I don't die Noooo! (3:11) (Sample) Disc 3 *1 - Grande Valse Brillante (Valse In E-Flat Major Op. 18) (6:00) (Sample) *2 - Quiet Defender / A buffer for quiet (2:59) *3 - Strolling Hearts / Walk of the heart (1:53) *4 - The Ultimate Treasure / Seize the artifact for tallness (3:21) (Sample) *5 - Peace Valued / An inspection which values harmony (2:49) *6 - From Tomorrow / From tomorrow on... (2:17) *7 - White Mirror (3:14) *8 - Rock and Burn You (2:55) *9 - Nocturne (Nocturne in E-Flat Major Op. 9 No. 2) (4:33) (Sample) *10 - First Step / A step (3:46) *11 - Snow and Ice Boundary / The boundary between snow and ice (3:06) *12 - Repeating Tide / Repeated tide (3:10) *13 - Grim Will / Grim purpose (2:55) (Sample) *14 - Tristesse (Étude In E Major Op. 10 No. 3) (4:48) (Sample) *15 - Limitless Divide (3:16) Disc 4 *1 - Your Truth is My Lie / Your truth is my false (3:12) (Sample) *2 - Imprisoned Phantoms / Captured phantom (3:26) (Sample) *3 - Etudes of the Spirit / The etudes of spirit (3:00) *4 - End of the Journey / Where we end up (3:38) *5 - Twisted Spiral / Spiral twister (3:32) *6 - Unbalanced / Broken balance (3:38) (Sample) *7 - Illogical Theory / The unreasonable theory (3:36) *8 - Heroic Polonaise (Polonaise No. 6 "Heroique" A-Sharp Op. 53) (7:17) (Sample) *9 - Consistent Embarrassment / Embarrassment consistency (2:46) *10 - Rebuilding Ourselves / Scrap and build ourselves -from Revolution- (3:53) (Sample) *11 - Fact, Faith, and Truth / Reality and honesty, then truth (5:05) *12 - Light (3:41) *13 - Someone Special / An important person (3:19) *14 - Nightfall and Daybreak / Someone's evening, someone's daybreak (3:58) (Sample) *15 - ''Kyoutenka 鏡天花'' "Heaven's Mirror" (7:42) (Sample - Japanese) (Sample - Italian) *16 - Shape of Life (3:35) (Sample) Behind the scenes *One of Chopin's Mazurkas (specifically Op. 33, No.4 - Mazurka in B Minor) as well as the Funeral March from Chopin's "Piano Sonata No. 2 in B-flat minor, Op. 35" could be heard by listening to pianos in the game, but these tunes were not included on the soundtrack. Both were added for the PlayStation 3 release and are not available in the Xbox 360 version. (The pianos themselves were present, but did not play these tunes when examined.) Additionally, the tunes "Lament, The Royal Mirror," "Little Dog Waltz," "321 - Summer!" and "321 - Crescendo!" were added for the game's PlayStation 3 release and therefore were not included on this soundtrack, though "321 - Summer!" and "Lament, The Royal Mirror" were featured in one of the tracks of the Trusty Bell ~Chopin no Yume~ Drama CD. *As with many such soundtracks for Japanese games, this album never saw a U.S. release, though it is available for import from many online retailers. Category:Eternal Sonata Category:Songs and music